justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MistyMelissa/Just Dance TV Show Special: Robot Menace
Hello everyone, this it yet another special I had in mind. This special was inspired by a Cookie Run Event, and I thought I should do it because I am really eager to do it. Transcript It's a usual sunny day at Just Dance City were everydancer is currently doing their thing and doing everything things. It's a usual day at the kingdom. 'Papaoutai (P1) -' "Another day, another piece of work" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "That's right, I understand how stressful it is" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) -' "The best thing is, you only have a few more left to do" 'Handclap (P2) -' "Until..." 'Handclap (P1 & P3) -' "Our Graduation!!" 'Handclap (P2) -' "I was about to say that" The Backups laugh. 'Risky Business -' "Honestly, I am so happy we only have 2 pieces of work left" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Me too" 'Footloose -' "And me" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Don't forget me" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Of course I'll never forget you" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "You two are big hearted lovers" 'All About Us (P2) -' "Of course they are aren't they" 'All About Us (P3) -' "Well yeah" 'All About Us (P1) -' "Duh, who'd say no?" 'All About Us (All Dancers) -' "Nodancer" They laugh. 'Youth -' "Alrighty then, time to get back to work everydancer" 'Everydancer -' "Okay" A Few hours later. Something goes wrong. 'Can't Hold Us -' "Is the sky going to rain?" 'Wherever I Go -' "Why is the sky dark?" 'What Is Love -' "No clue" 'Diggy -' "I am thinking that something isn't right" The dancers go outside, then a UFO comes. '24K Magic (P1) -' "You guys, this is bad" 'Can't Hold Us -' "IT'S A UFO!!" The UFO Crashes in a building. 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Please don't tell me I have to deal with this again eversince two years ago. Mum, please protect the planet from getting attack" 'Can't Hold Us -' "Who's your mother?" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Crazy Little Thing, she's the gaurdian of Dance Space City" 'Can't Hold Us -' "Oh" The UFO opens, and it appears to be a Robot Dancer Queen with the evil Dance Bots. 'Risky Business -' "Woah, what in the Just Dance is that?" 'Diggy -' "I..I have no clue" 'What Is Love -' "It's robots!?" 'Wherever I Go -' "I guess Just Dance City is under attack" 'All About Us (P2) -' "Oh please don't tell me this gonna be another menace, oh please please PLEASE!!" 'Risky Business -' "Oh quit whining!" The Evil Dance Bot Queen walks as she speaks. 'Dance Bot Queen -' "Bwahahaha, now time for a revenge after those dancers cheated in the Dance Games" 'Risky Business -' "Oi, behave yourself, and watch your mouth!" 'Diggy -' "Yeah, we haven't even met before!" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Yeah, why did you have to butt in the city and blame the dancers for no reason, you whackjob!!" The Dance Bot Queen rages 'Dance Bot Queen -' "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHACKJOB!!" 'Youth -' "You honestly think that your robots can defeat us, we need to sound the alarm!!" The alarm is sounded and everydancer is in danger. 'Dance Bot -' "Dance Bot says that Just Dancers = Villains, now Dance Bots take over the world and space" The Dance Bot goes to space. 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Mum, I hope she protects Dance Space City" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Speaking of that, my dad is in here as well, and your little brother, I Feel It Coming" 'I Feel It Coming -' "Big Brother!! We have to go to space, mum and your partner's dad needs our help!!" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "On it!" The Kissing Strangers dancers and I Feel It Coming transport to space. Meanwhile at Mad Love P2 and Narco's kingdom. 'Mad Love (P2) -' "Honey, somedancer's at the door" 'Narco -' "Let's see" They open the door and a Dance Bot comes out of the blue. Mad Love P2 screams bloody murder and faints while Narco catches him. 'Narco -' "Are you ok?" 'Mad Love (P2) -' "Metal Robots are FORBIDDEN IN THIS KINGDOM!!" 'Narco -' "My spouse is right, get out or I'll call the police!!" 'Dance Bot -' "Dance Bot must destory royal couple and dancers. Dancers = Villains!" The Dance Bot runs away. 'Mad Love (P2) -' "Hey, get back here you moron!!" 'Narco -' "Come on, let's go, Just Dance City is in serve danger!!" The couple go on their horse, Narco goes on Timmy and Mad Love P2 goes on Jasper. 'Mad Love (P2) -' "*Gets his sword out* ok, we must battle those metalic morons!" 'Narco -' "I agree, this menace has gone too far!!" At Just Dance City, the dancers are screaming and running away from the robot menace. 'Mad Love (P2) -' "We are here Dragostea Din Tei!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "Well I'm glad, this city is in danger!" 'Papaoutai (P2) -' "We need help" 'All About Us (P2) -' "I hope up here is fine" At Dance Space City. 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Any signs?" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "I see it, we better get to my mother and your father" At the planet. 'Crazy Little Thing -' "I'm the Guardian of Dance Space City and nodancer will take my throne!!" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Mum!!" 'Crazy Little Thing -' "Kissing Strangers P1,*hugs KS P1* my little boy, oh I Feel It Coming *hugs IFIC*" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Daddy!!" 'Milosc W Zakopanem -' "Kissing Strangers P2 *hugs KS P2* My Faithful little boy!" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "We can reunite later, we gotta solve this situation out" 'MWZ & CLT -' "Alright" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Listen you crazy metalic whackjobs!" 'I Feel It Coming -' "You guys are nothing but a pair of attention seeking robots, you know that you kind of robots are FORBIDDEN in JD City unless you are a dancer" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Now, we destory you" The Kissing Strangers boys run to the robots but the robots grab their hands on their back. 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Oi, hands off my hands!!" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "You know you don't want my illness!" 'Dance Bot -' "Dance Bot does not care, now we tie the dancers up" The Dance Bots tie the Kissing Strangers boys. 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Mother!!" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Father!!" 'Kissing Strangers (Both Dancers) -' "Help Us!" 'Crazy Little Thing -' "Free my son" 'Milosc W Zakopanem -' "You shall free my son as well" 'Dance Bot -' "Not anymore!" The Dance Bot traps Milosc W Zakopanem and Crazy Little Thing in a bubble. 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Nooo, *Cries* DADDY!!" 'Milosc W Zakopanem & Crazy Little Thing -' "Noo!!! This can't be" 'Milosc W Zakopanem -' "I Feel It Coming, save the other dancers. I beg" 'I Feel It Coming -' "Will do" Back at Just Dance City. Narco and Mad Love P2 use their swords to attack the Dance Bots trying to attack the dancers. Then a Dance Bot goes on Narco's leg. 'Narco -' "Hey, I'm not your dad, get off my leg!!" Mad Love P2 runs up to Narco to defeat the Dance Bot. 'Mad Love (P2) -' "Hands off my husband, YOU PSYCHO!!" Mad Love P2 defeats the Dance Bot. 'Narco -' "Oh thanks Mad Love, You saved my life" 'Mad Love (P2) -' "That's no problem!" At Bum Bum Tam Tam Alt's laboratory. 'Bum Bum Tam Tam Alternate (P2) -' "There is a robot menace going on, everydancer is getting attacked by the robots" 'Bum Bum Tam Tam Alternate (P1) -' "We must find a way to stop this" 'Bum Bum Tam Tam Alternate (P2) -' "I know what to do" BBTT Alt P2 looks through his book and then finds a clue. 'Bum Bum Tam Tam Alternate (P2) -' "I got this, Dance Bots love this dish" 'Bum Bum Tam Tam Alternate (P1) -' "What's it called?" 'Bum Bum Tam Tam Alternate (P2) -' "Dance Bot Cookies. 'Bum Bum Tam Tam Alternate (P1) -' "Good thinking, let's go to the Prince of Leadership to see this and stop this monstrous event" 'Bum Bum Tam Tam Alternate (P2) -' "On it" Back at Just Dance City where everydancer is crying for help. 'Bum Bum Tam Tam Alternate (P2) -' "Prince, we got the idea" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "What is it?" 'Bum Bum Tam Tam Alternate (P1) -' "Yoohoo, do you want any dance bot cookies?" The Dance Bots spot the cookies and start to eat them, a few goes up to space. At Dance Space City. 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "What's this? Cookies?" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Somedancer must be dumb, robots don't eat cookies!!" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Shush, look, they are eating them. now *whispers* let's escape" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Ok" The Boys untie themselves and then they fly to their spaceship. 'Dance Bot -' "Hey!! Where did they go?" 'Dance Bot 2 -' "We must find them, Dance Bot now getting angry" The parents are free from the bubble. Then a laser beam attacks the Dance Bots. 'Dance Bot -' "Aarrgh, Dance Bot on fire" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Haha!! Now we get freedom" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Mother, Milosc W Zakopanem, hop on" Crazy Little Thing and Milosc W Zakopanem hop on the ship. 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Let me just contact Dragostea Din Tei P2" 'Screen Speaker -' "Contacting Dragostea Din Tei P2" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "Kissing Strangers P2, are you free?" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "I'm safe now, how's everything? we got this under control!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "I have everything in control" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Only to clarify that when the ship goes down, we are going on it together" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "Good idea" The call is closed. Then Automaton arrives and looks at the Evil Dance Bot Queen. 'Dance Bot Queen -' "UGH!! AUTOMATON!!!" 'Automaton -' "I know this sounds stupid but look, your Dance Bots are dying, you must stop this. Wrecking the city was too much!!" 'Dance Bot Queen -' "The city is all you care about, DANCE BOTS, REPORT TO THE SHIP!!!" The Dance Bots come to the ship and fly off. 'Automaton -' "This is bad, this needs stopping now!!" The ship appears. 'Papaoutai (P1) -' "It's Kissing Strangers!" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "You guys, we saw that ship, let's follow it, Automaton are you coming?" 'Automaton -' "I'm coming" All the dancers hop on the ship and fly off to follow the Dance Bot Queen. During the flight, KS P2 is piloting the ship, as he pilots it his arm gets weak. 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Oww *Holds his arm* I can't pilot the ship no more, Somedancer, take over me!" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "P2, hang on, I'll pilot the ship..." 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "No, let me do it" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "How? I am a qualified SpaceShip pilot and I have license" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "We are qualified pilots you know" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "Don't panick, I'm also a high qualified spaceship pilot as well, I'm a pilot everywhere" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Oh, you are gonna take over my piloting, who's gonna do the second piloting I can't because my arm is hurting. oww" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "I'll be the secondary pilot as I will keep a look out for the ship of the dance bot" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "I guess I will just keep moaning with my squeaky voice" 'Wherever I Go -' "No no no, me and What Is Love will help you get better" 'What Is Love -' "I know that feeling darling" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Eerr thanks" They spot the ship. 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "You guys!! I see it!!" The Dance Bots Spaceship is above the ship as the heroes are trying to attack it. Meanwhile at Just Dance City. 'Kill This Love (All Dancers) -' "Don't worry everydancer, we have things under control!!!" 'Kill This Love (P1) -' "We are going to protect you from those baddies" 'High Hopes (All Dancers) -' "We will hopefully get this city sparkling clean again after this terror attack" 'Kill This Love (P2) -' "DANCERS, READY!!" 'Kill This Love + High Hopes (All Dancers) -' "READY" 'High Hopes (P2) -' "Let's kick their backsides!!" (wip) Category:Blog posts